Grim Tales
by Daddy's Little Cannibal
Summary: There once was a girl that comes out of the well every seven days, on the seventh day little boy death found his first love. BXE One-shot! Cute and totally different from anything you'll ever read on here. AU


**A/n:** Okay, so I totally found a copy of an old story I wrote. This was on my old account and I found it on my sister's computer. You have no idea how excited I am. The characters are out of character, but it's totally different than anything you'll ever read. I got this from a picture, the picture is on my profile, if you want to check it out. :D

**Summary:** There once was a girl that comes out of the well every seven days, on the seventh day little boy death found his first love. BXE One-shot! Cute and totally different from anything you'll ever read on here. AU

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

**Grim Tales**

There she was again, sitting on the side of the well her hair covering her face. She was the only girl that he couldn't take but she was probably the only girl that needed him the most. She came out every seven days, her hair covering her face, her pale skin covered in dirt and mold, but he didn't care, she was still beautiful.

The girl jumped off the well her small black shoes hitting the white snow; he hid behind the tree hoping that she couldn't hear the pounding heart. He smiled to himself as he started to breathe hard, his smile growing as he could hear the snow crunch under her small feet. Her walk sounded so beautiful.

He took another breath as he turned around to see the girl again. His breath caught in his throat as he saw her stare at him, her cold blue eyes piercing his bones. She was so beautiful. He decided to come out of his hiding place, the heart pounding faster and harder. The girl didn't take her eyes off of him.

The boy smiled at her as he took his first step towards her, the snow separating under his feet. The girl didn't flinch as she saw him approach, her eyes never blinking. The boy hesitated before he took another step toward her, his black cloak gliding over the snow.

"H-hi…" The boy started to stutter.

The girl didn't reply.

"I'm Edward" The boy took another step.

The girl stared at him silently.

"What's your name?"Edward asked standing in front of her, the heart pounding louder and faster than before.

The girl stared at him, before blinking. "Bella." She told him.

"Bella." The boy repeated smiling.. "I like it."

Bella nodded.

Edward blushed harder as held out his hand. "This is for you." He squeaked out.

Bella stared at it for a moment, before finally speaking. "It's a heart."

Edward nodded, his breath catching in his throat again. "Yeah, I got it from an old lady that died last week. I was hoping that you might like it."

Bella stared at the heart a little longer before taking it in her hands. "It's still beating." She told him her eyes meeting his.

"Yeah, I don't know why, but it always starts beating, whenever I'm around you."

Bella brought the heart to her white gown. "Thank you."

Edward blushed.

The girl smiled. "You're death aren't you?"

The boy nodded. "Are you afraid of me?"

The girl shook her head. "No. Are you afraid of me?"

The boy shook his head violently. "No! Of course not. I kind of think you're…"

The girl nodded. "Go on."

"Well I kind of think your pretty." The boy blushed madly as he looked at his feet.

The girl stared at the beating heart, her cheeks now blushing. "You do?" She asked biting her lip.

"Yes, defiantly!" Edward nodded.

The girl blushed harder. "Thank you. I think you're kind of pretty too…"

The boy's head shot up. "Really?" He squeaked.

The girl giggled. "Really."

The boy smiled as he took the girl's hand into his. "Why are you always in that well?" The boy asked, staring at the well.

"Because I died in that well." The girl replied, staring at his hand.

"Was it fun?" The boy asked.

The girl gave him a weird look. "What was fun?"

"Dying in the well."

The girl shook her head. "No. It was dark and scary. It's always dark and scary. And lonely…very lonely."

"Than why do you go back?" The boy asked squeezing her hand gently.

"Because it's where I belong." The girl told him.

The boy nodded. "Can I come with you?"

The girl stared at him with wide eyes. "Why do you want to go into the well with me?"

"Because I like you, and no one needs to be alone." The boy told her and gently pecked her on the lips.

The girl blushed and smiled at him. "Okay." She whispered as they walked to the well hand in hand.

**The End**

**A/n:** So what do you think? Seriously, this is different from anything you'll ever read on here and I'm so happy that I came up with this. I wrote this for a different category originally but this is a Bella and Edward story. Anyways a review would be nice. Also don't forget to check out my story _Milk of Regret_. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy it. :D

Daddy's Little Cannibal


End file.
